Haunted House
by shadow-dog18
Summary: Daisy and shute go to a haunted house for fun but along the way they get separated from each other and daisy soon finds herself in the clutch of the gundam of death who wants nothing more to drag her to the underworld for some plan of his so its up to the gundam force to save her before its too late.


"Are sure shute "I asked said boy who was standing next to me as we stood in front of a large scary looking haunted house after all it was Halloween, shute had ask me to take him into it since he wasn't able to go in alone unless he was with someone older which is why he asked me not that I minded mind you.

I used to come here I'll the time when I was younger with my uncle and besides it's not that there are people dress up all scary waiting to jump out on you as you walk by nope none of that just a dark and crappy house to go through anyways back to the story.

"Yup I have been waiting to go in there for a while now beside with you with me I'll be fine "Shute told be all happy about finally getting to go inside, I was about to say some else but the guy in charge started to talk to the crowd before him.

"Alright everyone the haunted house will be open for everyone to enter in a few minutes when it's fully dark out, now on with the rules your goal is to make your way inside and find your wait to the only exit and the first person out will get a prize for making it out first "the blond hair man began saying to us.

"Now you can go in alone or you can go with a group of friends but if you are not able to get out don't worry we have workers who will be going in every half hour to bring anyone out who was not able to get to the end, also anther thing you will be giving only one flashlight even if your with others it will still be the only one you get, we will keep the haunted house open until midnight and when we about to close the works will all be going in floor at a time to check if there is anyone left inside, now if you all understand the rules please get in line and one at a time you'll go in but before anyone else can go in the next person or group must wait five minutes for the person who went in before them to go father in " The guy in charged say and it wasn't long before everyone was in line and both me and shute were in line and it looks like there are only a few people a head of us before we got inside.

It wasn't long before we got to the front of the line where we were asked if we were going in together to which I said we were I was then handed a flashlight and we were told to wait until it was our time to go in and soon the wait was over and we were able to make our way into the haunted house.

Once we made it inside the door was closed behind us and I responded by turning on the flashlight and the both of us started moving down the hall we were in since we knew we'd five minutes to move away from the door before some else came in.

As we were walking down the hallway I toke in the sight of the hallway we were in which held some pictures of some people, while all over the place there were cob webs or spider webs which just added to the creepiness of the place.

Soon we came upon two different hallways so I looked to shute to let him choose which hall we would go down "which way do you want to go? ".I took a moment to shine the flashlight down each darken hallway letting shute see down each one before he said "The left one " and so we both headed done the left side hoping that this side would talk us closer to the way out.

As we were walking I deiced to break the silent by talking "so why didn't you asked captain to come with you to here instead of me not that I mind or anything I'm just wondering that's all ".

"Well he said he was busy at the SDG base and won't be able to come so I asked you. " He told me after a moment he gasped which had me looking over at him to see him looking at an old time chair that was against the wall "What happen "I asked him.

"That chair moved "He told me while I stared at it hoping to see it move but it didn't I just sighed and returned my sight back on to shute who to was looking to see if the chair would move again "it's not moving" I told him but he just said that he did see it move so I told him it must be rigged to move and with that we went on our way.

I was looking at the time on my watch to see how long we had been in here unaware that I was about to step on ticker button until it was too late as a trap down appeared under my feet causing me to fall down into a another room while the door I had falling into had closed again.

Coughing as the dust settle back around me I struggled to get back up of the dirty ground to stand up on my feet which by the way I was lucky to have not hurt myself from that fall. I could hear shute yelling my name from where I had fall so I looked up to see the trap door was close which was being hit repeatable by shute until I called out to him did he stop.

"Daisy are you ok "Shute yelled out to me "Yeah just a little sore "I told him as I realized my right hip was hitting a bit and knowing me there'd be a large bruise on it in the morning.

"But how are you going to get out of there "He asked me "It don't look like I can get back up to the trap door again so well both have to make our way to the exit "I said to him he asked if I'd be find down here without a flashlight to see myself around while I just told he "It's not that dark down here shute besides there are some candles that I came use so go on without me ".

"Alright if you sure then " He spoke after a moment to which I said I was before he said " Fine I'll meet you out side " And with that said I didn't hear anything more from him only his footsteps as he left.

Once shute was gone I finally looked around the room I was now in to find it was some kind of large library which help many book self's filled with really old and dusty books. Sighing to myself I started to make my way pass some book shelves all the while I was looking for some kind of door out of this room.

As I was walking past another book shelf a book suddenly went flying out and before I had time to react it me in the shoulder "Ow what was that "I said to myself just as another book came flying out at me again only this time I moved out of the way causing the book to pass me and hit the hall behind me "Ok whoever it has got to stop it now "I spoke out loud but when no one said anything but only for more books to fly at me cause me to gasp and run to take cover behind a statue of a lion.

"Man what is going on" I asked myself when the books finally stopped flying at me I took the chance to see what was happening when I spotted a door that would hopefully leave me out of this crazy library.

I waited a minute to see if any more books would come flying out at me and when they didn't I made a run for the door which cause more books to come flying out at me, I had made it to the door and had gotten it open without getting hit but just when I was about to left a book hit me in the back of the head cause me to yelp in pain as I was sent flying out the door as I stumble a few steps until I fell to the ground.

Groaning in pain I manage to get up and slam the door close to the library then I lend against the wall as I grasped my head feeling a small bump from where a rather thick book had hit me in the back of the head before saying to myself as a joke "Man is this house trying to kill me or something" but I didn't really find it that funny so I got up of the hall and went on my way.

I was walking for what seem like forever when I came to a room I slowly opened the door and hoped nothing else would hit me, when I saw it was safe I enter the room to see it was a room that had to be a little girls room since the walls were a faint pink colors and there were several dolls siting on the white bed covered in dust and cobwebs, as I walked father in to the room I could see some pictures of a little girl with blond hair others held pictures of her with her family.

Seeing a large white dust cover dresser which held many old looking trinkets that the girl had own as I stared at some of the things I began to wonder what had happen to the family that once lived here but what I heard from some people who help set this place up the people here just up and disappeared without a trace and no one seems to know what happen to them that was indeed strange thing to have happen.

I gazed up at a round mirror with a sliver frame there I looked at my own reflection and as I looked I saw large shadowy figure behind me that had blood red eyes. Which upon see them I gasped and quickly turned around to see what was behind but when I did there was nothing there just the little girls bed with the dolls on it.

Slowly I turned back around to look back into the mirror too see nothing there but after a moment of staring at it I suddenly feet something behind me some something dark and menacing, the shadowy figure from before was in the mirror again only this time it started to reach for me.

I left out a scream and took off running back out the door and I continue to feel the percent behind me as it seem too followed me so I picked up the speed where I ran down many hallways until I saw a door I ran to it and opened to see a small closet. Seeing nothing else in it besides cloths I went side closed the door behind me and hides behind some of the cloths that were hanging there.

Panting hard as a I tried to get my breath back I suddenly stop breathing altogether as I head something stand outside closet I was hiding in, my heart betted loudly that I thought that whoever was outside the door would her it but after a minute of quietness the person walked away until I couldn't hear anything more footsteps.

I finally left out the breath I had been holding in as I sighed in relief ,I ended up staying the closet I was in for a well longer to make sure the who was ever was out there didn't come back as I sat there I wondered if shute had found his way out of this place.

Back with shute who had finally found the way out was walking around looking for daisy but he was unable to find her so he went up to a worker and asked him if he saw her "No sorry I don't she her but I'm sure she's still in side with a hour and a half to go be for me and the others go inside to see if there anyone else in there" He told shute to sighed and went back to waiting around for daisy to make it out.

It was 11pm when I finally deiced to left since it was safe to do so I began to walk down some hallway while I was walking I tried to contact shute to see if he got out fine but all I got was static, I guess I'm unable to use my phone in the place.

As I walked for what seem like forever I began to wonder if I was ever going to get out of this place as I was thinking that I tried to get clam as I warp my arms around myself as I hoped I didn't run into the scary figure from before and that if I ever got out of here I'm never setting foot inside of this place ever again or any haunted house for that matter.

I was starting to get sick of being in this place for so long I was beginning to wonder how much longer I had to wait for someone to come and find me too take me out of this place, as I was busy thinking that I nearly miss my named being called by male voice by the sound of him he was close. I slowly turned around while praying it was that figure from before. When had fully I saw in relief that it was.

"Zero "and with that said I rushed up to him and hugged him feeling so much calmer now that he was here but more impotently I felt safer with him I always have. Zero slowly removed me from him while asking if I was ok to which I said I was just a little hurt but then I asked how he know I was here since I didn't tell him because he was Lacroa and wasn't planning on visiting until tomorrow.

"Shute told me that that you were still in here I came all the way here to get you and bring you out of here so here I'm " Zero told me which made me glade that shute had did that " now come I nowhere I exist is ".

"Alright "and with that I began to follow zero with me at his side but unknown to me his eyes turn from blue to blood red while he smirked under his battle mask while he led me down one hallway after another.

Shute was still waiting outside for when some worker of the haunted house told him that they had check everywhere in the place and there was no one else inside the place and that it was time for them too lock it back up for the year.

"But she has to be in there I didn't see her anyways were else "Shute told the man who just said that daisy must have went home be for he got out and with that said he left to finish his job.

Shute just stood there thinking that there was no way that she had let him at least not without telling him she would. In the end he made up his mind to back home to see if she was really home or not and if she really wasn't then he'd asked captain to help him look for her.

Soon shute was on his way to daisy home to see if she was there but when he got there he found out from her uncle that she wasn't so he headed home to see if she went there instead, once he got there he saw that captain was talking with zero and Bakunetsumaru both of whom had showed up early then that said they would.

"Shute how was your time at the haunted house "Captain asked the boy upon seeing him while zero asked him where daisy was at.

He soon began to tell the guys what had happen in the haunted house and how he wait for daisy to come out but she never came out and now the place is lock up and now he was worried for her.

'Don't worry shute well help you look for her "Captain told him while the others nodded their heads in agreement and soon it wasn't long before they were on their way to the place.

" Are you sure we have to go in this place it is called a haunted house for a reason " Baku spoke after a moment of quietness to which zero respond by telling him that we had to find daisy and get here out of there.

'Alright lets go in and locate daisy "Captain said as they all headed in side after he had gotten the door open all the while Bakunetsumaru was shacking in fear once he made in side even with the lights they had brought with them.

Back in side with daisy and unknown to her a fake zero they had traveled deep into the haunted houses and what seem like forever but they came upon a large ball room which held a broken chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Daisy walked ahead of the zero look alike while looking around the large room she was in trying in vain to find the way out " Zero are you sure that this is the way out cause I don't see the exit anywhere in here " she had asked him but when he didn't answer her she turned around to face with.

When she turn around fully she saw his eyes glowing bright red but before she could even asked what was even wrong with him black shadows started to surround him and before long he started to transform in to a much larger gundam that was all black with a bit of dark gray as on under parts while his eyes still remained there blood read color.

Once she saw that daisy let out a gasp in shock at what had just happen before she started to back away from him in fright but she didn't make it far for he had grab ahold of her shoulders cause her to keep still which was not hard for him to do since he was stinger then she was after all.

"H-how are y-you "Daisy asked him in a scared tone as he seem to radiate power and death which just being in his present was started to over whelm her in to complete stillness.

'I'm the Reaper a gumdan of death "He told her in such a dark and void of emotion voice it sent a chill up here spine. "But w-what do y-you want with m-me "Daisy asked him to which he simply told her that he needed her for a future plan of his and for that plan to work he need her to be dead.

Hearing that seem to snap her out of the petrified stated she was in as her eyes widen in fright as she wondered what he meant but that, daisy started to struggle against him until she mange to get her beam sword and slash at him with it which cause him to let go of her which she took the chance to escape from him and not even taking the chance to see if she hurt him or not she just ran out of the ball run with a wild look of terror on her face.

"You can run but you can't hope to escape from me "that was the last time she heard from him as she just kept on running for her life.

Daisy was running through many empty hallways never once stopping no matter how tired she got or for the fact that her chest started to hurt form over running but she just couldn't stop and let him capture her and do who knows what to her so for now she keep on going until she could find a safe place to rest up.

Once she reached a corner that she was about to go around when she stopped when zero stepped out from around it which scared her into thinking it was the ripper again as him so she back up and pointed her bean blade at him.

"Daisy " Zero said but stopped from saying any more when he saw how frighten she look and that she had her blade pointed at him as if she was trying to defend herself from him.' What wrong "He asked her as he tried walking to her she only talk a step back instead cause zero to grow confused.

Daisy on the other hand was about to run as to not to give the gundam another chance to grab her when she saw shute, Captain and Bakunetsumaru round the corner too which made her realize that this really was her zero and with that inactivated her sword and started to cry hard while throwing herself into zeros arms whom caught her safely in his arms as he hugged he back while he tried to calm her down he asked her what was wrong.

When daisy had calmed down a bit but stayed in his arms she always feel safer with him she began to telling them what had happen to her after she had gotten separated from Shute to meeting the fake zero whom was really a reaper death gundam and what he had told her what he wanted from her to when she ran for her life from him.

"Don't worry daisy we won't let him get you "Zero told her while his hold on her tighten at the thought of him losing her to that gundam. "Yeah he's right no one's going to talk you from us ' Shute told her as he went up to her and zero.

After a while daisy finally calmed down enough to let go of zero and to stand a foot from with him but just before she could say anything a black figure appeared in front of daisy blocking her from zero and the others which cause her to widen her eyes as she realized just who it was." Y-you're the Reaper Gundam "was all she could get out anything else he had grab ahold of her while shadows knocked the gundam force away.

"Let me go "Daisy demeaned the black gundam to let her go but he didn't pay her any attention but simply haft her up on to his shoulder before talking off back down the hallway she had come meanwhile the gundams where getting up from the ground and upon seeing her being taking by the reaper zero yelled out "DAISY" but it was too late she was gone.

"Great now what do we do "Bakunetsumaru asked the guys only for zero to say "We have to find her before it's too late".

"But we don't even know where she is in this place "Shute added in but luckily captain had an idea of where they could be." He must be taking her to the ballroom I'm sure it's means something to him so I say we go there first. "captains finish telling them when zero just told him to lead the way to daisy and before long they were on their way to the ballroom.

The reaper Gundam had finally mead it back to the ballroom with a still struggling daisy in in arms "Let me go now "Daisy yelled at him but once again she was not heard by him for he was too busy doing something with his left arm which was raise and pointed to the middle of the room when she was about to ask what he was up to a red and black swirling vortex formed in the middle of the room only just a few feet before them.

As daisy continued to have a trance fixed gaze at the vortex she was unaware the gundam of death had put her down on the ground nor did she notice that she was slowly walking to the vortex as if she was in some kind of trance.

"That's it keep walking you're nearly…" The Reaper said but he was interrupted when the gundam force had arrived in to the ballroom and zero had called out to daisy once more which was enough to snapped daisy out of the trance she was in as she wonder what had gotten into her while she turned around to face the guys.

"You're not going anywhere with daisy you hear me "Zero angrily told the reaper who had turned to face the gundam force " I guess I'll have to take you fools out first before I can take her with me to the underworld" The Reaper said as he started to fight the guys.

With that the guys jumped into fight as Bakunetsumaru was the first to attack the death gundam with his twin swords only for him to be thrown back and into a nearby wall, captain soon took his chance to fire at the reaper gundam with his beam gun. But that too did nothing against the gundam soon zero flew at the reaper with his own sword and shield as he too began to fight.

" Why do you want daisy " Zero demanded the gundam who simply dodged all of zeros attacks like they were nothing to him " I need her for fulfill a plan of mine " He told zero as he knocked zero away from him until he landed next to captain." Whatever you have plan you are not getting her you hear me "Zero yelled at him and was about to go at him again when captain put an arm on his shoulder to stop him "Our attacks are doing nothing to him we need to combine our moves if we want any hopes of being him " Captain began to tell zero as baku made his way over to them while captain told them that they would use there combine attack to knock the reaper gundam into the vortex which should close it with him inside it.

" If it's the only way to bet him and keep him from daisy then I'll do it " Zero said as he and baku both agreed to the plan while captain told shute to get daisy out of the way from the reaper while they distracted him so they could get away.

Shute nodded his head as the guys went at the gundam of death while he went to go get daisy and once he made to her side he grab her hand and they both got out of there and quickly hid nearby and watch as the reaper tried to get her back but was stopped by the guys.

" Out the way fools " The reaper demanded them but they stood their ground " So be it I will have to kill you off first " he spoke as he was once again distracted when shute and daisy made a move to him more closer behind the guys which was enough for the guys to act as captain shouted out " NOW .

With the call out Bakunetsumaru, zero and captain all began to use their special moves all at once while combining them together to form the gundam force triple attack and since the reaper gundam didn't have time to get out of the way he was hit dead on by all of their attacks where he then was sent flying in to the red vortex but not before it closed he said "you may have betting me today but one day I will have her" and with that the vortex closed and he was gone.

Seeing him gone both shute and daisy came out of there hiding place and walked over to the guys sides " Thank god he's finally gone now " Daisy said in a relief tone as zero ask her if she was fine to which she said that she was thanks to them getting to her in time.

" Well I'm glad it's all over now " He stated but stopped when the haunted house they were in started to shake badly like and it only took a moment for captain to realize what was happen " That place coming down we need to get out now " He said as he urged everyone back out the door to the ballroom until they were running to get out all the while zero had pick daisy up since she was still too tired to run any more from all the running she had done all night.

In no time at all they all made it out of the collapsing building and had made it to the safety of the of the road that was a few feet from the house there zero had put daisy on the ground as they all stood back and watch the haunted house fall to the ground until nothing was left but a pill of ruble.

"Well that's the end of that place "Shute said after a moment of quietness has pass them "Yeah and I'll tell you guys this much that is the last time I will ever set foot in a haunted house ever again" Daisy told them while baku told her that he didn't blame her for not want to go in one again.

" All right everyone I think that we all had a big night so let's all go home to get some sleep " Captain told everyone as they all started to make their way always from the once tall haunted house." Your right I'm so tired for running and fearing for live for hours that I could drop dead at anyway moment now…zero what are you doing " daisy had started to say but was interrupted when zero had once again pick her up " You said you were about to drop from the tiredness so I'm going to carry you home " he told her as he set off to her home and for once daisy was too tired to argued with him so instead she simply said bye to the others as zero took her home.

The whole way home daisy could help but wonder what the reaper gundam want from her and if it was really the last time she will see him or will he be back for her just like he said he would be but I guess for now all she can do is hope she doesn't see him ever again and hope that zero and the others would be there to stop him if he did show himself to her. With that I mind Daisy slowly began to draft off to sleep in zeros arms.

A/N I finally did it I met my goal of the year to wright something that was five thousand words long well over that really, it took me all month to do it but I did it with lots of brakes in between and I still made it on time for today. Also there is a small hit for a sequel for my here I come story in this one-shoot which I have no idea when that be get anyways Happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
